Time to Shake Things Up
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: Kol has a blast from the past & decides it will be fun to stir things up. Set during the events of the ball  3x14: Dangerous Liaisons  & implied Kolena. Oneshot.


_**Okay since the latest episode with the appearance of the drop dead gorgeous Kol (if you don't like him you're lying ehehe) I've had a quick inspiration & thought I'd write this little oneshot. This will follow the summary of episode fourteen; however I will have to make up the plan & will be told from Kol POV – I picture him sort of arrogant, always keen for a challenge, never back down from a fight sort of person - judging from Elijah's comments to Klaus: "Go on...then you'll have Kol to deal with" & let's not forget when he grabbed Klaus & had that little seductive look on his face...ahem...**_

_**Summary: Kol has a blast from the past & decides it will be fun to stir things up. Set during the events of the ball (3x14: Dangerous Liaisons) & implied Kolena.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith, Alex Lloyd, Kevin Williamson & Julie Plec.**_

Standing with Elijah, Kol lazily watched the humans amble, dance and socialise around Niklaus' newly renovated mansion. He was eager to get the family's plan under way, but no, he had to play the proper gentleman, be patient and let it all play out. It wasn't as if he had no patience whatsoever; he was over a thousand years old _and_ an Original – he could wait forever (unlike normal vampires with their tainted blood)! It was just so damn boring and there was absolutely no fun in waiting out something that was going to be so exciting!

He watched Rebekah being her usual self with some blonde human, he also noticed Niklaus watching some blonde girl – oh has his brother got feelings this blondie? Kol smirked at this, after all those years of Niklaus being so against love believing it to be a vampire's greatest weakness and all...he here was starting to love again! But no matter how much his hybrid brother ranted on about how love was such a waste of time, Kol knew the truth: Niklaus had simply never gotten over Tatia. Thinking back to the years when they were all still human, Kol thought about Tatia. There was no denying that she was a very beautiful girl with her flowing brown hair and those large eyes. It wasn't hard to see why Niklaus and Elijah had fallen in love with her. Kol also remembered the first doppelganger: Katerina Petrova, the spitting image of Tatia. This time it was just Elijah who fell for her.

With all that Kol had been informed of about the doppelgangers and Niklaus' curse, he wasn't surprised when he saw the second doppelganger walk in with who must've been the Salvatore brothers. But as much as he wasn't surprised, it was also strange to see the doppelgangers, being the exact same in appearance and what not. Kol watched the three newcomers with great interest. Funny how the doppelgangers seemed to have two people in love with them at the same time: first Elijah and Niklaus and now the Salvatore brothers. Kol's interest greatened when he saw Elijah walk over to the three of them and Klaus too had now turned his attention to them. Oh this was too fantastic!

"What has got you so amused brother?" Finn's voice interrupted Kol's thoughts.

"I just thought that our brothers would have learned their lessons by now" he answered, still watching the newly arrived trio.

Finn then noticed what was going on, he too smirked, "Right you are."

Finishing his drink, Kol put his glass down and looked back at the new doppelganger. He only just remembered that her name was Elena. Great! He now had something to make this boring night go faster!

"Maybe it's time Elijah and Niklaus finally learn their lessons" he said, and with a wink at Finn he made his way over to Elijah, the Salvatore brothers and Elena.

"Have you forgotten your manners, brother?" he asked when he approached the group and put an arm over his brother, "You have yet to give me the pleasure of introducing me to our guests!"

With his usual smile, Elijah said, "Kol, dear brother. Let me introduce you to Damon and Stefan Salvatore..."

After shaking their hands and the usual "hello", Kol turned his attention to Elena.

"...And this is Elena Gilbert" Elijah finished.

"Why hello there, Elena" Kol said, giving her his usual intense gaze which had worked on so many females throughout the years, and instead of shaking her hand, he gently held it and kissed it, not breaking his gaze.

Feeling the eyes of the three vampires around him, Kol wanted to burst out laughing. This was working better than he thought! He wondered about the doppelgangers, what sort of allure did they have which seemed to have effect on the majority of the male population? Thinking this too much fun, Kol wanted to take it further.

"Elena, will you do me the honour of having the next dance?" he asked.

Both Elijah and the Salvatore brothers looked like they wanted to hit him, this only amused Kol even further. Oh he was going to have so much fun from now on!

_**I purposely left out Elena's answer because well, I don't think she would dance with Kol ehehe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, it's meant to be more light-hearted & fun. When Kol's personality is revealed I'll probably write more about him & ships (once I find I ship I like – though I'll probably just whore him out ehehe).**_


End file.
